


夏溺（五）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（五）

　　夏勉的目光久久停驻在李笠的颈部，不说李笠本人，就连周围的学生都感到气氛不对劲了。  
　　李笠倒显得坦然自若。他笑着站起身，把折叠椅和画架让给夏勉，邀请道：“夏先生，今天天气好，光影也好看，您要不要来画几笔？”  
　　他不遮掩，不回避，更不出言解释。  
　　夏勉合紧手掌，指甲扎进掌心，带来轻微的疼痛。  
　　“不了。”他说，“不知道你现在有没有空，我们上楼喝杯咖啡。”  
　　他前脚刚到院子里，还没和大家说半句话，就邀请李笠上楼喝咖啡，好像他下落是专程来找李笠的。  
　　李笠微怔，不是惊讶，而是一种分辨不清幻觉和现实的错乱感。  
　　他点头说“有空”，解下围裙，从画架旁的置物箱中拿了手机和烟盒。  
　　两人从玻璃门走进室内，一前一后地登上楼梯。时隔八年，这是他们头一次在没有旁人在场的情况下独处。  
　　像是默契，也像是一场莫名其妙的比拼。在进入夏勉的房间之前，他们谁都没有开口说话。  
　　  
　　“咔嗒。”  
　　进门后，落在后面的李笠反锁了门。  
　　“啊……”他愣了愣，“抱歉，下意识就反锁了，您看要不要锁？我还是打开吧。”  
　　说着，他扶上门把，想要把锁打开。  
　　记忆是有惯性的。那三个夏天里，这声反锁的“咔嗒”对夏勉和李笠来说就像是性爱的开关。他们都知道将门反锁之后他们会做什么，就算他们把彼此都忘记了，身体也还记得这个开关。  
　　“不用。”夏勉说。  
　　李笠讪讪然，放下手，有些生硬地调转话题：“锁上也好，免得有人打扰。您有什么事要跟我聊吗？”  
　　“是。”夏勉直截了当，“我想知道你为什么在这里。”  
　　“嗯……”李笠垂下眼，反问他，“我跟您是凑巧碰到的，您相信吗？”  
　　“我认为不是。”  
　　夏勉笃定地否认。  
　　李笠笑了笑，抬起手中的烟盒，看了一眼，又将手垂下去：“您不必这么直接。有些话我跟您多相处一会，叙叙旧，谈谈近况，再说给您听会比较好。”  
　　夏勉的太阳穴发疼，升腾起一股难忍的烦躁感。  
　　他拿出之前李笠送他的烟盒，单指推开，问道：“你在烟盒里放名片，刻意让我知道你的兼职地点，难道不够直接？”  
　　他缓缓呼吸，尽量让语气平稳，“我们八年没有联系，你却知道我回国的动向、公司的地址，背地里还查了多少我的隐私？恕我直言，你的做法让我反感。”  
　　“反感”二字将李笠定在原地。他干笑一下，面色一点一点地白透了。  
　　“我能吸烟吗？”他抱歉地抬起烟盒问，“一边吸烟，一边跟您说，这样可以吗？”  
　　夏勉回忆起那支烟的口感，舌根微麻，仿佛还留有那苦而回甘的滋味。  
　　“请便。”他说。  
　　李笠道了声谢，从烟盒里拿烟点火，那是和送给夏勉的烟一模一样的手卷烟。  
　　“我是巧合之下，通过一位学生家长碰上了您堂哥。他没怎么变，我就认出他了。我们吃了几顿饭，因为是通过您认识的，所以聊的大多是您的事。我这才知道您当年出国是去了哪里，毕业以后又在哪里工作。他说要把碰见我的事告诉您，我没让他说。毕竟那时候您还没有回国的打算，您要是不会回来，又何必跟您提起我呢？”  
　　李笠说着，深深吸了一口烟，动作老练，比夏勉认识的不少老烟枪还要娴熟。  
　　因为不会相见，所以不必提及。  
　　在决定回国之前，夏勉确实没有想过要和李笠联系。他做了很多努力，让李笠成为他身上凭空挖走的一块，连骨带肉，所以干干净净，不留痕迹。  
　　“后来，跟您堂哥的联系淡了，我实在想知道您的近况，就托在国外有关系的朋友帮忙，问问您在公司里的情况，没想到刚好碰上您调回国内工作，这件事也不是秘密，我托人一问就打听到了。至于您回国的日子，还有您会不会来许老师家，我都不清楚，只是碰碰运气。”  
　　他说的诚恳，可到此为止都像是普通熟人间会说的客气话。  
　　夏勉看着他手中的烟，盯着那缓慢燃烧的火光，冷漠反问：“所以呢？”  
　　李笠轻叹，烟夹在手指间没有再碰，只是空空任其燃烧：“我不知道您想听什么。如果您想问我为什么要这么做……”  
　　他转变话锋，“一定要有个‘为什么’吗？我以为……我跟您是可以保持联系的关系，就算不能做朋友，彼此留个联系方式，逢年过节互发个消息，不也挺好的吗。要是您愿意，还能时不时约出来，见个面……”  
　　李笠越往下说，声音就越轻，最终停在“见面”二字上。似乎他觉得时不时见面这一点太过不切实际，就没有继续说下去的必要。  
　　 他低下头，自然地摸了摸后颈的伤疤，就像很多人都有撇碎发的小习惯一样，完全是下意识的举动。  
　　无端地，这个动作让夏勉的心脏出现针扎般的刺痛。  
　　那里有疤，联系到李笠消失的信息素，他的腺体一定有问题。  
　　为什么会有问题，这些年他身上究竟发生了什么？  
　　他还好吗，如果不好，又是因为什么？  
　　伤疤处是如此私密的腺体，除了恋人以外还有谁会去碰？  
　　难道他有过别人吗？  
　　夏勉不说话，望着他的眼神近乎是冷酷的。  
　　李笠夹在指间的烟快要燃尽，他的手颤了颤，烟灰扑簌落下，沾污了米白色的地毯。  
　　“抱歉……”李笠马上说，“我去卫生间把烟灭掉，您稍等。”  
　　“好好回答我，李笠。”没有经过思考，甚至在思维还没反应过来之前，夏勉开口了，“如果只是为了叙旧，抱歉，我不需要这种无意义的社交。”  
　　李笠拿着烟，脸色愈加苍白。他抬头看着夏勉，眼中是夏勉熟悉的无辜与无措。  
　　他是不是快要哭了？  
　　李笠的眼睛没有泛红，但夏勉有这种错觉。  
　　李笠深呼吸，慢慢地说：“事实上，和您的堂哥接触到的时候，我第一反应就是要重新和您联系。知道在国外定居，我一度感到绝望，后来知道您要回国，我高兴得快疯了，一心想和您见面，脑子就不太清醒了。”  
　　他焦虑地按着后颈的疤，反反复复，一下比一下重。“我知道我是痴心妄想，也不清楚您现在是否有交往对象，又是怎么看我的。但是……我找到您，是想回到过去，和您恢复以前的关系。”  
　　他说：回到过去。  
　　这四个字无异于深水炸弹。  
　　一瞬间，夏勉感到巨大的荒唐。他甚至怀疑自己是不是出现了幻觉，因为站在他面前的李笠有着年过三十的岁数，捏着高档手卷烟，穿着得体服饰，却和八年前的穷学生一样，低微顺从，乞求着他指头缝里漏出的关爱。  
　　他是开玩笑的吧？  
　　“我们以前太年轻，那种不清不楚的关系没什么好回去的。”  
　　短暂的沉默后，夏勉开口回应，“如果你想要固定的性伴侣，大可以去找更年轻的Alpha，我年纪不小了，很可能会在近年内结婚，这时候没必要再招惹麻烦。”  
　　“太年轻”、“不清不楚”、“麻烦”。  
　　李笠无言地低下头，沉默了好半天，才缓慢地点点头。  
　　起初，夏勉以为他不在意，所以反应才会这么冷淡。可是仔细一看，他分明全身都在发抖。  
　　“其实……短时间也没关系。哪怕一个月，半个月……”李笠埋着头说，“如果您不介意，我们可以发展一段由您随时叫停的关系。您也看到了，我脖子上的腺体有伤，所以信息素分泌和生育能力是有问题的。我的发情期不会影响到您，或者说，我没有发情期。就算您……一次又一次地内射，我也不会怀孕。您可以把我当成一个工具来使用，如果您不需要了，我保证，不会给您留下任何牵绊。”


End file.
